Reuni
by Yukitarina
Summary: Ah...halo, senior-seniorku...! Reuni Gold Saint Lost Canvas dan Gold Saints modern. All chara.


A/N: Yaaah lagiiii!!! Biarin, biar semuanya makin bosen ma saya, hahahahaha… Cuma buat seneng-seneng kok…

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own SS chara

Summary: Ah…halo, senior-seniorku…! Reuni Gold Saint Lost Canvas dan Gold Saints modern. All chara. Please read this ne…

Warning: Ancur deh…

* * *

*

**Reuni**

By Yukitarina Yooki Sisyphalbaficadegelkardia

*

Suatu ketika, karena Athena Saori lagi baik, banyak duit, tender lancar, aset meningkat, dan tubuh segar bugar karena habis perawatan kecantikan (meni-pedi, creambath, luluran, facial, peeling, dan bonding serta hair coloring gitu deh), dia punya ide untuk menyenangkan para Gold Saints abad ke-18 dan ke-20 dengan mempertemukan mereka.

Selama beberapa hari, para Gold Saints diizinkan berjalan-jalan bersama, pergi ke taman, pergi ke mall, ke bonbin, ke perpustakaan, ke restoran, bahkan ke Wisata Bahari Lamongan untuk bersenang-senang. Masing-masing menghabiskan waktu bersama reinkarnasinya sendiri.

Berikut ini kronologis kisahnya, yang diharapkan bisa mengobati perih akibat kematian Gold Saints yang sunggggguuuuuuuuuhhhh menyakitkaaaaaaaan!!! *nimpuk Shiroi Teshirogi*

*****

*****

**Albafica dan Aphrodite**

*

Di sebuah kota bernama Stockholm, Albafica ngamuk-ngamuk dalam hati.

_Ampun deh, ni orang…dari pagi sampe pagi lagi kerjaannya ngapelin salooooooon aja_…pikirnya marah.

"Ayo dong Albaaaaa, kamu juga ikutan meni-pedi dooong, nggak rugi kok….," kata Aphrodite manja. Tangannya sedang di meni-pedi sama petugas salon.

"Nggak minat," jawab Albafica dingin sambil duduk dan mencari-cari majalah yang sesuai seleranya. Sejurus kemudian ia mengambil sebuah majalah botani, lumayanlah, daripada baca "100 Cara Praktis Memerahkan Bibir dengan Hemat dan Terawat" kan…. "Btw, kamu bisa nggak sih berhenti manggil saya "Alba"? Emangnya saya jam dinding apa??" sentaknya.

"Ih Alba…jangan marah-marah gitu dooong…," sahut Aphrodite manis. "Itu kan panggilan khusus saya ama inkarnasi saya…," lanjutnya sambil kedip-kedip.

Albafica merinding. Pusiiiiiing tujuh ratus keliling!!! Oh dewi…mengapa dikau membuatku bereinkarnasi menjadi makhluk gaje bin nggak jelas seperti iniiiii???!!!

"Saya jalan-jalan di sebelah dulu aja deh…," kata Albafica akhirnya, meninggalkan Aphrodite untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Dia sudah muak banget dengan salon, sampe-sampe dia berpikir seumur hidup nggak ngeliat salon lagi juga nggak apa-apa.

Sementara itu Aphrodite masih bersenandung, menikmati acara meni-pedinya. Si petugas salon yang penasaran dengan Albafica, akhirnya nyeletuk, bertanya pada Aphrodite, "Mbak…."

"Mbak Mbak!" sahut Aphrodite sewot. "Saya ini cowok, tau nggak!!"

"Eh iya…maksud saya…Mas… Orang yang tadi itu siapanya Mas sih? Saudaranya ya? Warna rambutnya sama sih…wajahnya juga lumayan mirip…"

"Oh ituu," kata Aphrodite enteng. "Dia itu konsultan kecantikan saya."

"Oooo gitu…konsultan kecantikan? Tapi kok dia lebih cantik dari mas ya…?" kata petugas salon itu malu-malu. "Personalitinya juga lebih elegan…lebih anggun…cantik tanpa polesan…"

Aphrodite langsung naik pitam. "Kamu jahat!!" bentaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Saya pergi!!" dan dia pun langsung meninggalkan salon, membuat si petugas salon binun setengah idup. "Woii, maaaas, meni-pedinya belum selesai!!"

Aphrodite nggak mempedulikan. Sakiiiiiiiiiit hatinya sakiiiiiiiiittttt!!! Bayangin, sembilan dari sepuluh salon yang dia datangi selalu bilang kalo Albafica lebih cantik dari dia. Dia terisak-isak, tersengguk-sengguk, dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak, tanda kalau dia begitu kecewa dengan semuanya. Make-upnya—maskara, blush on, eye-shadow, bedak, foundation—semuanya luruh di pipinya tanpa terkendali.

Di tengah jalan, dia bertabrakan dengan Albafica.

"Lho, Aphrodite, sudah selesai pedikutnya?" tanya Albafica heran.

"Pedicure!!" Aphrodite berteriak mengoreksi. "PE-DI-CU-RE!! Ngerti?!"

"Terserah deh—" Albafica mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah Aphrodite bersimbah air mata. "Kenapa kamu?"

"Dahhh!! Aku udah bosan hidup!!" teriaknya. "Apa-apa selalu kamu, Albafica ini…Albafica itu…Albafica elegan…Aphrodite elek-an! Aku bosan!! Kamu jahat! Semua orang jahat!" dan Aphrodite pun berlari jauh tanpa mempedulikan Albafica lagi.

Albafica diam seribu bahasa.

_Kenapa sih dia…?_ pikirnya heran.

*****

*****

**Manigoldo dan Deathmask**

*****

"Kurang ajar banget tuh si Kanon…," gerutu Deathmask, matanya membelalak memandang sekeliling. "Gue minta dikirim ke Tokyo Dome, malah nyasar ke Wisma Bahari Lamongan gini…Another Dimensionnya dia ngadat apa ya…?"

"Brahahahaha!!!" Manigoldo menimpali.

Deathmask memandang inkarnasinya itu dengan marah. "Myooowahahahahaha!!!" balasnya.

"Brahahahahahahahahaha!!!" timpal Manigoldo lagi.

"MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"MYOMYOMYOWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Eh, ada atraksi kuat-kuatan ketawa," kata seorang ibu dengan antusias, langsung mengajak anaknya menonton Deathmask dan Manigoldo. Dalam waktu singkat, Deathmask dan Manigoldo sudah menjadi tontonan banyak orang, malah sampai ada orang yang menaruh kaleng dan masing-masing memasukkan uang seribuan di sana.

"BRAHAHAHA—lho…?" Manigoldo akhirnya sadar kalo mereka jadi tontonan.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?!" bentak Deathmask kepada para penonton, membuat semuanya ketakutan dan segera bubar jalan.

"Elo sih!" kata Manigoldo menyalahkan. "Kenapa sih lo?! Kalo gue ketawa mesti lo pengin ikut-ikutan aja?!"

"Elo itu yang ikut-ikutan gue!" sentak Deathmask.

"Apaan sih lo, gue kan ketawanya 'brahahahaha!' Elo kan "myowahahahaha!' Beda kan! Udah deh, kalo gue ketawa lo gak usah ngebales gitu, malu-maluin tau nggak!" kata Manigoldo marah. Lalu dia melirik kaleng uang yang diberikan penonton tadi, dan mengambilnya. "Hehehehe…," katanya menyeringai. "Tapi lumayanlah…kita dikasih uang…buat makan siang, perut gue laper banget…"

"Dasar," gerutu Deathmask.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman ria yang asing itu, melewati roller coaster, pagoda, dan lain-lain. "Ni dimana sih Do, gue gak familier banget ma lingkungannya…," gumam Deathmask.

"Makanya, belajar dong!" kata Manigoldo sambil menjitak kepala Deathmask. "Ini Wisma Bahari Lamongan, letaknya di Jawa Timur."

"Jawa Timur itu mana?"

Manigoldo langsung sweatdrop. "Lo bener-bener madebesu ya??"

"Madebesu itu apaan?"

"Masa depan belakang suram…"

"Sialan lo!" bentak Deathmask.

"Habisnya elo, Jawa Timur aja nggak ngerti! Jawa Timur itu di Indonesia. Nah lo, tau nggak Indonesia ntu dimana??"

"Yah kalo itu sih gue tauuu…soalnya gue sering dapet hujatan dari penggemar-penggemarnya SS yang ada di Indonesia," gerutu Deathmask, disambut kikikan Manigoldo.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan sesekali, bila mereka melewati cewek-cewek cantik, Manigoldo langsung tebar pesona, cari perhatian gitu deh, pake ngacak-ngacak rambut segala lagi kayak model Getsby… Akhirnya keduanya tiba di tempat yang berhasil membuat Deathmask tertarik. "Masuk yuk, Do," ajaknya.

Manigoldo membaca papan di depan wahana tersebut. Rumah Sakit Hantu. "Lo seneng banget sih tempat-tempat beginian…"

"Kenapa, lo nggak mau??" Deathmask menyeringai jahat. "Acuut ya lo???"

"Sembarangan aja!" bentak Manigoldo. "Jangankan rumah sakit hantu mainan kayak gini, kamar mayat beneran pun berani gue hajar!"

"Ya udah masuk sana!"

"Eh…tapi bareng elo…," pinta Manigoldo.

"Katanya nggak takut, gimana sih lo!"

"Emang gue nggak takut, gue Cuma kasian aja ama lo kalo lo nggak ikutan masuk, kan elo yang pengin ke sini!"

Tapi setelah di dalam rumah sakit hantu, Manigoldo terus aja merapat di belakang Deathmask, keringat dinginnya mengucur deras. Waduduh…baru kali ini dia ngeliat hantu-hantu model gini…soalnya biasanya dia ketemu hantu-hantu Eropa cantik-cantik, pake gaun, rambutnya pirang, matanya biru…nah di sini kok ada yang kayak guling, kayak bantal…ngeri amat sih…

"Mask, cepetan keluar yuk Mask…," gumam Manigoldo.

"Nyante aja napa sih Do," sahut Deathmask sambil mesam-mesem. Terpikir di benaknya untuk mengerjai inkarnasinya itu…

Ketika mereka tiba di tempat yang paling gelap, Deathmask berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan berteriak "BAAAAAAA!!!" mengagetkan Manigoldo.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Manigoldo, yang mengira dia dikagetin ama hantu, secara refleks langsung lari terbirit-birit, keluar dari wahana itu, sementara Deathmask mengikutinya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, berdahak-dahak, bersorak-sorak, sampe guling-guling gelundungan di aspal. "MYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"CANCER EDAN!" Manigoldo langsung melempari Deathmask dengan sandal setelah sadar kalo dikerjai. "BANGOR!! LO REINKARNASI NGGAK BERBAKTI YA!!"

"MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"DURHAKA!!"

Dan sekali lagi keduanya menjadi tontonan orang-orang.

*

*

**El Cid dan Shura**

*****

Dua Capricorn itu sedang berada di sebuah bis, meniti perjalanan menuju restoran steak di tengah kota Barcelona. El Cid meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya, menanti sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya frustasi jangka panjang. Dalam hati dia menghitung… lima… empat… tiga… dua…satu…TENG!!!

_"Yaaaang….hujaaaan turrrruuuuuuunnn lagiiii~~~~ dibawah payuuuung hitam…ku berlinduuuung~~~~"_ nyanyi Shura tanpa dosa dan derita.

El Cid membentur-benturkan kepalanya di jendela bis. _Dewi…tolong kembalikan ksatriamu ini di Holy War 1787 dewi…diriku rela mengorbankan tangan lagi…asalkan aku bisa lepas dari dia…_

Gimana nggak frustasi...Shura selalu aja nyanyi setiap setengah jam sekali, persiiis kayak setelan alarm. Dan El Cid sudah bener-bener hafal tipe lagu-lagunya Shura: setengah jam pertama dia nyanyi Widuri, lalu setengah jam berikutnya nyanyi Antara Benci dan Rindu, lalu Antara Anyer dan Jakarta, pokoknya lagu-lagu Berpacu Dalam Melodi dan Tembang Kenangan gitu…

El Cid menghela napas lega sekali setelah Shura berhenti menyanyi, benar-benar lima menit yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"Eh, btw kata Shion elo bisa ngebelah satu panah Sagitarius jadi empat bagian ya??" tanya Shura antusias. "Ajarin dong!"

"Caranya ya kerahkan semua kosmo kamu," jawab El Cid pendek.

"Menurut lo sendiri, gimana cara efektif buat mengerahkan kosmo waktu elo ngebelah panah itu?"

"Waktu itu kebetulan tanganku putus," kata El Cid. "Karena kehilangan salah satu bagian tubuh, jadi kosmoku semakin besar. Mau coba?"

"Nggak deh…nggak jadi…," kata Shura takut.

Keduanya lalu berbincang-bincang banyak tentang Excalibur, dan setengah jam kemudian kepala El Cid pun nyut-nyutan lagi.

"_Tak sengajaaa~~lewaat depan rumahmu~~ Kumelihat…ada tenda biruuuu…_" nyanyi Shura manis.

_Mampus aja deh aku…_tangis El Cid dalam hati. Berkali-kali para penumpang memandanginya, beberapa berkata padanya, "Saudaranya ya Mas? Suaranya enak lho…"

El Cid langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan bilang, "Aku nggak kenal… Ketemunya aja baru di bis ini…."

*

*

**Degel dan Camus**

*

Dua pemuda itu berjalan dengan antusias di trotoar kota Paris.

"Ya ampun…gantengnya…," kata gadis-gadis dengan mata bersinar cling-cling.

"Yang pakai jaket lebih ganteng… Wajahnya lebih hangat…"

"Ah lebih ganteng yang pake baju _turtleneck_…terlihat dingin sekali…"

"Dua-duanya ganteeeng!! Leg warmernya keren juga… Memangnya mereka dari kota yang dingin ya?"

Dua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mendengar kata-kata gadis-gadis tersebut. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah kios buku. Penjaganya kagum luar biasa melihat pemandangan indah gratis di depannya itu.

"Kakak-adik ya…?" tanya penjaga kios itu. "Wajahnya mirip…"

"Iya, ini adik saya," Degel tersenyum, terlihat berbinar dan amat bangga dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Dia kakak saya…," kata Camus, tersenyum tipis, matanya juga menyiratkan kebanggaan yang luar biasa.

"Beda berapa tahun…?" penjaga itu bertanya lagi.

"Ummm…," kata Degel.

"Dua tahun," kata Camus.

_Dua ratus tahun…_

Setelah membeli beberapa buku, Degel dan Camus meninggalkan kios itu dan hunting toko buku lain. "Dimana lagi ada toko buku?" tanya Degel.

"Itu di pojokan."

Mereka belanja banyak sekali (empat tas plastik ukuran ekstra large), bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh jam mereka sudah mengunjungi hampir semua toko buku di Paris. Sesekali mereka mampir di kafe dan membicarakan buku yang mereka beli dengan amat antusias. Orang-orang memandangi mereka dengan takjub sekaligus iri, benar-benar kakak-adik yang rukun dan saling melengkapi…, pikir mereka.

"Kita ke satu toko buku lagi yuk," ajak Degel.

Camus tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Di toko yang mereka tuju, mereka kembali memilih-milih buku. Tetapi ternyata sebagian besar buku di sana sudah mereka beli, jadi keduanya akhirnya hanya melihat-lihat saja.

Walaupun begitu, Degel langsung mengambil salah satu buku dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku itu, setelah dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru yang ia kenal ternyata juga berada di sana. Terlambat—pemuda itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"DEGEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!" sapa Kardia, keras sekali, sampe kedengeran dari Wisma Bahari Lamongan. (Manigoldo: Siapa tuh manggil-manggil Degel??)

"Degel, ada Kardia," kata Camus.

"Nggak kenal…," gumam Degel, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku.

Camus hampir tertawa mendengar kata-kata Degel. Ia memandang Kardia sejenak. Dia sedang bersama Milo (yang wajahnya kelihatan jutek luar biasa).

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Camus.

"Dia kalau di toko buku selalu malu-maluin…," kata Degel. "Dia paling benci sama buku…"

"Kalau benci sama buku, kenapa dia ada di toko buku?"

"Mungkin diajak Milo…"

"Kenapa Kardia benci buku?"

"Jelas aja dia benci buku," Milo tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka, menggerutu. "Membaca saja dia sulit…"

"Milooooo! Kamu ngapain di sana?!" kata Kardia, masih dengan suara keras. "Ayo pulang, saya gak suka di sini, apaan buku-buku nggak ada gunanya, nggak ada yang bisa dibaca, huruf-hurufnya aneh-aneh lagi!"

"Siapa sih dia…?" orang-orang di toko buku itu menggumam kesal, bertanya pada Milo.

Milo, Camus, dan Degel serentak menjawab, "Nggak kenal."

*

*

**Asmita dan Shaka**

*

_Pagi hari…_

Duduk bersebelahan, bersila, bermeditasi.

_Siang hari…_

Meditasi lagi.

_Sore hari…_

Tidur dengan posisi bersila di atas bunga teratai.

_Malam hari…_

Meditasi.

_Pagi hari…_

Berdiri sejenak untuk minum air putih, lalu meditasi lagi.

_Siang hari…_

"Shaka, Asmita? Nggak jalan-jalan??" tanya sebuah suara dari pintu kuil Virgo.

"Suara-suara kera yang mengganggu konsentrasi," kata Shaka tenang dengan mata terpejam. "Abaikan saja."

"Benar. Abaikan saja," kata Asmita, matanya terpejam juga.

_Sore hari…_

Zzzzz…

_Malam hari…_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

_Pagi hari…_

"Kenapa sih kalian nggak rekreasi kayak yang lain?!" Hyoga yang melewati kuil Virgo bertanya dengan heran sekali.

"Ini sudah rekreasi, kok," jawab Asmita tersenyum.

Hyoga sweatdrop 1000 kali. "Ya ampun…dari dua hari yang lalu nggak gerak sama sekali dibilang rekreasi…"

_Siang hari…_

Meditasi lagi…

Yah, begitulah kegiatan sehari-hari dua Virgo ini, bila sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter (ngaco abis…)

*

*

**Regulus dan Aiolia**

*

"Ahahaha…liat tuh kak Aiolia, robot-robotannya bagus-bagus," kata Regulus antusias. Ia dan Aiolia sedang berada di toko mainan.

Aiolia manyun. "Kamu ini umur berapa sih??" tanyanya sewot.

"Sama kayak Tenma dan Yato. Kak, beliin robot-robotan ini ya!!"

"Aduh," pramuniaga toko tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan mata berbinar. "Adiknya ya?" tanyanya pada Aiolia. "Manis sekali!!"

Aiolia Cuma senyum-senyum ala kadarnya. Tadi dia bener-bener kaget banget ketika dipertemukan dengan Regulus…nggak nyangka…inkarnasinya ternyata masih hijau daun gini… "Padahal tadinya mau gue ajak hunting cewek…," tangis Aiolia dalam hati.

"Kak, ayooo beliin robot-robotannya!!" pinta Regulus sambil menarik-narik tangan Aiolia. Aiolia hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi, dan menuruti permintaan Regulus yang ke-sepuluh itu.

"Makasih ya Kak!" kata Regulus berbinar. "Btw, aku pengin ke kebun binatang. Anterin yuk, aku pengin ngelihat singa di sana."

"Ah kamu dari tadi minta-minta terus!" sahut Aiolia sewot. "Kamu ke sana sendiri aja, saya capek, tau nggak!"

Mendengar kata-kata Aiolia yang terkesan membentak, mata Regulus mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kak…," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa sih?!" sahut Aiolia.

"Kaaaaak!!! Huaaaaaaa!!!" Regulus mulai menangis. "Kak Aiolia jahat!!! Hiks…huaaaaaaa!!!"

"Ssssst…jangan nangis dong…," Aiolia mulai kalang-kabut, menenangkan Regulus dan membawanya keluar dari toko mainan. Semua orang di sana memandang Aiolia dengan sebal. "Ganteng-ganteng nggak sayang adik…," gumam mereka.

"Kaaaaakkkk!!!" Regulus masih saja menangis.

"Iya iya, udah sssst jangan nangis, iya oke deh, kita ke bonbin sekarang…," sahut Aiolia. Regulus seketika berhenti menangis dan tersenyum bahagia. "Makasih ya Kak…"

Aiolia hanya mengangguk…walaupun dalam hati dia juga menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kaaak tolong aku kaaaaak…" batinnya pilu.

*

*

**Kardia dan Milo**

*

Setelah keluar dari toko buku tempat mereka bertemu dengan Degel dan Camus tadi, Milo berusaha mati-matian untuk berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Kardia.

"Tch!!" Kardia berulangkali menggerutu, dengan seringai, ketika melihat-lihat baju yang dijual di sepanjang trotoar. "Nggak mutu!" katanya.

Ketika melihat-lihat souvenir, Kardia bilang, "Nggak berkualitas!"

Ketika membeli secangkir kopi, Kardia bilang, "Nggak enak!"

Ketika melihat-lihat buku, Kardia bilang, "Nggak bisa baca!"

"Permisi…," seorang penjaga kios memanggil Milo.

"SAYA NGGAK KENAL DIA!" teriak Milo spontan.

"Eh…apa? Saya Cuma mau nawarin souvenir kok…"

"Oh…," wajah Milo langsung memerah. Sepanjang acara jalan-jalannya ini, dia parno banget kalo ditegur orang, takut orang itu menegurnya karena ulah Kardia.

"Heh, Milo, cepat kenapa sih!" Kardia membentak Milo. "Jalan lama amat!"

Milo pura-pura nggak dengar.

"Milo!"

"Kurang ajar…," gerutu Milo, dan ia pun terpaksa berjalan di sebelah inkarnasinya.

"Malu ya kamu punya inkarnasi kayak saya?" seringai Kardia.

"Malu?! Malu kata kamu??" sahut Milo marah. "Ya jelas aja saya malu!! Kamu dari tadi malu-maluin! Mau ditaruh mana muka saya?!"

"Dipajang aja di kuil Cancer saya…," sahut Deathmask di pojok halaman komik. ( terinspirasi banyolannya Eron =D)

"Huh!" Kardia mengomel lagi, tapi masih dengan menyeringai, saat berada di supermarket. "Nggak enak banget di sini."

"Kardia!" tegur Milo.

"Kamu aja yang beli di sini!" sahut Kardia.

"Nggak punya duit!" sentak Milo.

"Yang nyuruh kamu bayar pake uang kamu itu siapa, hah?!"

"Emangnya kamu mau bayarin?!"

"Mau."

Milo mengerjap, memandang Kardia tidak percaya.

"Ngapain sih, ngelihatnya gitu amat?!" tanya Kardia kesal.

"Kamu mau bayarin saya?" tanya Milo.

"Tuli ya?! Saya kan udah bilang, saya yang bayar! Kamu pilih sendiri sana!"

"Kok tumben…?"

"Saya mau minta maaf," kata Kardia tanpa memandang Milo. Bibirnya masih melengkung, tapi kali ini senyumnya terlihat sedih. "Saya benernya nggak pengin malu-maluin, tapi dari sononya memang saya seperti ini, mau gimana lagi…"

…

_Krik…krik…krik…_

"Makasih," kata Milo, akhirnya tersenyum tulus sekali.

Selanjutnya, ketika orang-orang menunjuk Kardia seraya bertanya pada Milo: "Saudaranya ya?" Milo dengan bangga menjawab, "Iya, dia kakak saya."

_Beda dua ratus tahun…_

*

*

**Sisyphus dan Aiolos**

*

Dua Sagitarius itu duduk di sebuah kafe yang terbuka di Athens. Seperti biasa, keduanya memakai _hair-band_—Sisyphus memakai pakaian abad-18 khasnya, jas panjang dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. AAAARGH GILA BENER GANTEEEEEENG BANGET SIH NI ORANG!!!!

"…tapi panah yang ukurannya pendek itu tingkat kecepatannya lebih bagus," kata Sisyphus.

"Panah modern rata-rata panjangnya 90 cm," kata Aiolos, meminum kopinya. "Tapi menurut saya sih yang terpenting dari panah itu Fletching-nya."

"Fletching yang helical saya suka," kata Sisyphus. "Oh ya, arrowhead yang kuat itu tipe broadhead," kata Sisyphus, "Yang terdiri dari field types dan mechanical types."

"Saya lebih suka yang blunts, cocok dibuat berburu, keren untuk target shooting."

Di depan mereka, Aiolia dan Regulus (yang memutuskan untuk ketemuan ama Sisyphus dan Aiolos setelah pergi ke bonbin) diem seribu huruf dan aksara, mata mereka memandang dua Sagitarius itu bergantian, seperti nonton pertandingan pingpong.

"Kak Aiolia, mereka ngomong apa sih…?" gumam Regulus.

"Tau…," gumam Aiolia, meminum juice-nya sekali teguk.

"Ayo Kak, kita ngomongin sesuatu yang mereka nggak tau," ajak Regulus nggak mau kalah.

"Ngomongin apa…?"

"Kak, tau Saint Myth Cloth SS, nggak?? SCM Tenma yang V1 dah beredar lhooo!!!" seru Regulus.

"Oh ya??" mata Aiolia berbinar. "Wah, saya udah punya lumayan banyak tuh SCM, bentar lagi mau koleksi Appendixnya!!"

"Oh ya Kak?? Btw SCM Aphrodite bisa dimodifikasi jadi SCM Albafica!!"

"Benarkah??? Eh, tapi kamu lebih suka SCM sama subjek ato dijadiin objeknya??"

"Aku sih lebih suka dijadiin objeknya Kak! Apalagi kalo dipaduin sama diorama di belakangnya!!"

"Kalo saya lebih suka subjeknya, apalagi kalo udah disambung ama Appendix."

Sekarang ganti Sisyphus dan Aiolos yang ngelihatin dua murid dan adik mereka, bagaikan nonton pingpong juga.

"Mereka ngomong apa ya…?" tanya Sisyphus bingung. Balas dendam Regulus dan Aiolia rupanya sukses besar karena Sisyphus sama sekali nggak ngerti SCM.

"Tau…" gumam Aiolos, sama nggak ngertinya.

(Source tentang panah www dot wikipedia dot com (saya juga nggak tau yang diomongin Aa' Sisyphus ama Aiolos apa, cuma asal contek aja… *Yooki kurang kerjaan*

Source tentang SCM anggota SS community sekaligus kolektor SCM, Mamedni XD XD)

*

*

**Saga, Kanon, Aspros, Defteros**

*

"Eh…ada kembar empat…" kata orang-orang takjub ketika empat orang yang wajahnya serupa itu menyusuri jalan di kota Cyprus.

"Kembar ya…?" salah satu orang yang menyapa mereka menanyakan hal yang nggak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Iya," empat pria itu menjawab.

"Yang paling tua yang mana?"

"Saya," sahut Saga dan Aspros.

Orang-orang bingung. "Jadi lahirnya bersamaan gitu?"

"Enggak," sahut Saga dan Aspros lagi.

"Terus yang paling muda yang mana?"

"Gue," sahut Kanon dan Defteros bersamaan.

Orang-orang semakin binun. "Lahirnya bersamaan juga??"

"Nggak," sahut Kanon dan Defteros lagi.

Orang-orang garuk-garuk kepala. "Gimana sih…?"

"KANON!" Defteros tiba-tiba berteriak.

"A…apaaa??" sahut Kanon bingung.

"Eh…sori…bukan Kanon kamu…saya teriaknya sama Kanon Island kok, gunungnya mau meletus lagi…," kata Defteros.

"Yeee…," gerutu Kanon.

Keempatnya pun kembali berjalan. Dalam tenang dan diam.

…

…

(Pembaca: Mana nih adegan bertengkarnya, biasanya si Gemini kan bertengkar??

Yooki: Nggak tau…bingung juga kalo mereka jalan berempat gini…bertengkarnya gimana ya, kasih masukan dunk…)

…

…

"Eh, beli es krim, yuk," ajak Kanon akhirnya.

Tiga kembarannya mengangguk, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju toko es krim. Dalam tenang dan diam.

Jadi kita telah menemukan cara agar si kembar Gemini Saga dan Kanon atau Gemini Aspros dan Defteros nggak bertengkar: jalan-jalan berempat beli es krim. (ngawur…)

*

*

**Hasgard dan Aldebaran**

*****

Keduanya sedang main catur.

"Eh, kita nggak ngelakuin hal gila apa gitu…?" tanya Hasgard.

"Nggak tau nih authornya nggak punya ide tentang kita…," jawab Aldebaran merenung.

"Masalahnya dari semuanya kita selalu yang paling baik sendiri…," kata Hasgard.

"Hmmm…kita harus unjuk gigi nih, Hasgard…"

"Hiiii…," Hasgard menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan besar-besar.

"Yeee…maksud saya bukan gitu," sahut Aldebaran sewot. "Kita tunjukin kalo kita bukan saint yang boring…"

"Gimana caranya?"

Sebuah lampu akhirnya muncul di kepala Aldebaran. "Ayo kita ke Afrika selatan!"

"Ngapain???"

"Daftar piala dunia 2010. Minta pelatih kesebelasan Brazil buat ikut latihan ama Cristiano Ronaldo dkk."

"Mau jadi apaan kita??"

"Kiper donk, siapa tahu kita bisa dipake terus."

"Bener juga ya…kalo kita jadi kiper, gawang nggak akan pernah jebol."

Wajah Aldebaran dan Hasgard pun sumringah, dan mereka mulai melakukan perjalanan ke Brazil untuk ngelamar jadi kiper di piala dunia 2010.

(udah gitu doang…kehabisan ide buat si Taurus… )

*

*

**Mu dan…**

*

Lewat Crystal Wall yang sudah dimodifikasi jadi Cermin Ajaib Yang Bisa Melihat Apa Yang Terjadi Di Negara-Negara Di Dunia, Mu tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang having a good time banget ama inkarnasi mereka.

"Ah…," gumamnya. "Kok saya jadi iri ya…"

"Iri kenapa, Mu?" Shion tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, tersenyum.

"Ah, enggak," Mu ikut tersenyum.

"Iri karena nggak punya inkarnasi? Hohohoho…" Dohko tiba-tiba datang, tertawa kebapakan seperti biasa.

Wajah Mu memerah.

"Nggak pa pa, kita jalan-jalan bertiga aja," kata Shion antusias. "Jangan mau kalah sama yang punya inkarnasi."

"Boleh!!" sahut Mu gembira.

Ketiganya berjalan-jalan menyusuri Rozan dan Jamir, bersama Kiki juga, dan ketika mereka sudah seharian bersenang-senang, mereka bertemu dengan…

"Atla?" Mu terheran-heran melihat anak seumuran Kiki yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di sebelah Shion.

"Iya, kenalkan, ini Atla," kata Shion sumringah.

"Senang bertemu dengan Tuan Mu," kata Atla. Benar-benar duplikatnya Mu…rambutnya juga sama persis, begitu pula wajahnya.

"Eh…," gumam Mu. "Apa dia…inkarnasi saya…?"

Dohko dan Shion tertawa. "Sepertinya begitu," kata Shion misterius.

"Akhirnya sekarang sudah ada tiga ahli teleportation," kata Dohko. "Mari kita kumpulkan semua Gold Saints, karena jam pertemuan mereka sudah habis."

"Oh…baiklah…" kata Mu.

*

*

**Sayonara…**

*

Shion, Mu, dan Atla berteleportasi ke tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi oleh Gold Saints abad-18 dan abad-20, lalu membawa mereka semua kembali ke Sanctuary.

"Do…hiks…gue gak percaya gue bakal pisah ama lo Do…hiks…" isak DM di depan Manigoldo.

Semua Gold Saints ternganga, nggak percaya, dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Nggak nyangka gue…DM bisa nangis gitu…," gumam Kanon. "Padahal tadi waktu si Manigoldo baru dateng, hampir aja ada pertumpahan darah…"

"Iya, mereka pake lempar-lemparan gergaji segala lagi…," sahut Aiolia.

"Lempar-lemparan kapak juga," sambung Kanon.

"Ama bulldozer," sambung Milo. (ajib bener si DM bisa lempar bulldozer ya…)

"Iya, gue bakal balik lagi kok, kalo Athena mengizinkan," kata Manigoldo pada Deathmask. Tiba-tiba saja ada commercial break, dengan Manigoldo sebagai bintang iklannya. "Anda ingin para Gold Saints bertemu dengan inkarnasi mereka?!" katanya ceria dan berapi-api. "Tunggu saja hingga Athena Saori lagi baik, banyak duit, tender lancar, aset meningkat, dan tubuh segar bugar karena habis perawatan kecantikan (meni-pedi, creambath, luluran, facial, peeling, dan bonding serta hair coloring gitu)! Pasti keinginan Anda terwujud!!"

Di sudut lain, Sisyphus berpamitan dengan Aiolos. "Jangan lupa ya, yang flecthingnya helical, itu terdiri dari mechanical types dan field types," kata Sisyphus.

"Iya, yang blunts juga oke," kata Aiolos.

"Berhenti ngomong tentang hal yang kita nggak tau kenapa siiih!!!" protes Aiolia dan Regulus bersamaan.

Sisyphus dan Aiolos tertawa, mengacak rambut adik dan murid mereka dengan sayang.

Di sebelah timur, Aphrodite masiiiih aja ngebanting-banting peralatan make-upnya.

"Aku kesel!" teriaknya sambil membanting bedak. "Aku bosan hidup!" teriaknya lagi, membanting koleksi lipgloss. "Aku nggak ada artinya di mata orang-orang!" sentaknya, membanting pelembab wajah. Dia hampir saja membanting parfumnya, tapi nggak jadi.

"Kenapa nggak dibanting?" tanya Albafica datar.

"Mahal…," kata Aphrodite, mengelus parfum itu, membuat Albafica sweatdrop.

"Btw, saya pulang ya," kata Albafica akhirnya. "Jangan marah-marah terus dong, semua orang kan punya keunikan sendiri-sendiri. Kalau orang-orang nggak bisa menerima diri kamu apa adanya, maka kamulah yang harus bijaksana dan hormat pada diri sendiri." ( nasihat Yooki pada diri sendiri)

Aphrodite memandang Albafica, merajuk. "Ya udah pulang sana," katanya lirih. "Tapi balik lagi ya…"

Albafica tersenyum.

Di sebelah barat, si kembar lagi diskusi sebelum berpisah.

"Es krim yang rasa stroberi enak ya," kata Kanon ceria.

"Tapi saya lebih suka yang peanut butter," kata Defteros antusias.

"Yang rasa blueberry juga enak banget," Saga menambahkan.

"Apalagi yang rasa cokelat," Aspros tak kalah ceria.

"Kapan-kapan beli es krim lagi ya!!"

"Iya ayo, ayo!!"

Buset nih…mereka kesambet apaan ya…?

Di sebelah utara…

Degel tersenyum memandang Camus, lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Terima kasih," kata Camus. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

Degel mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga…," lirihnya. "Saya akan baca buku-bukunya setiap hari."

Suara-suara yang menghampiri mereka membuat mereka menoleh.

"…beli cokelat mahal banget…," gerutu Kardia.

"Gimana sih, katanya ikhlas ngebayarin?" balas Milo jengkel.

"Degel, lebih baik kita usul ama Nona Sasha, sekali-sekali reinkarnasi kita yang disuruh berkunjung ke abad 18," kata Kardia. "Masa kita terus yang tersesat di zaman modern…?"

Degel tertawa, bahkan Camus juga. "Boleh juga," kata Degel.

"Btw kamu kok mau sih punya temen kayak dia?" tanya Kardia pada Camus.

"Kamu juga kok mau punya temen kayak dia?" tanya Milo pada Degel.

"Nggak kenal," jawab Degel dan Camus bersamaan.

"Saya pamit," kata Kardia kemudian pada Milo. Ia akhirnya tersenyum. "Jaga temen kamu baik-baik ya Dik."

"Kamu juga Kak…," sahut Milo, mengucek-ucek mata.

"Jangan nangis."

"Siapa yang nangis…"

Yah, begitulah yang terjadi di hall Sanctuary. Semuanya berpamitan dan saling mendoakan satu sama lain, Shura berulangkali harus minta maaf sama El Cid atas performance tembang kenangan setengah jamnya. Hasgard dan Aldebaran nggak berhasil jadi kiper di piala dunia 2010 tapi berhasil minta tanda tangannya semua pemain kesebelasan Brazil dan nimbrung dalam sesi latihan mereka. Shaka dan Asmita…ampun deh, masih aja duduk bersila di lantai bersebelahan…

"Mereka nggak pamitan apa ya…?" gumam Hasgard, yang udah pengalaman ngegosipin Asmita.

"Yah, mungkin begitulah cara mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal," kata Dohko.

Ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan… Gold Saint abad ke-18 dan ke-20 akhirnya berpisah, diiringi dengan lambaian tangan dan ucapan 'sampai jumpa'.

Selamat jalan senior-seniorku...

_* I don't wanna have to say goodbye…_

_Tonight…so till we meet again…_

_Maybe another place another time…_

_I don't know where…but I'll think of you till then…till we meet again…_

*****

**End**

*****

*Lagu Till We Meet Again – Dakota Moon


End file.
